Fallen From Grace
by EngShin
Summary: . I never knew I’m that important to him. I know he always take me for grated but its okay I’m willing to give him anything. I know he never paid full attention to me but a mere glance is enough for me. I know he never really give any damn to what I’m sa


"Do you Harry Potter take Ginerva Weasley as wife?"

"I do with all my heart."

"Do you Ginerva Weasley take Harry Potter as husband?"

"I do with all my heart."

"I now proclaimed you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Harry did so with so much passion and love and same goes with Ginny. There was a loud howling and cheers in the big cathedral. The Weasley boys' stood up from their seat and cheered for their little sitter. Her parents were crying. After that they headed down the aisle towards the exit where many people greeted them and throw rice and flowers. Everybody was out in the cathedral busy congratulating the newly weds. Only one person was left inside the cathedral standing in front of the altar with tears rolling down her beautiful face. Nobody seemed to notice her for they were busy greeting the newly weds.

----Hermione's Pov----

That's it they are a husband and wife. Forever an item. Forever bonded. How can I let this happen? How can they betray me like this? How come I attended this wedding? It doesn't matter. They are a 'match made in heaven' it's almost as if God made them together.

They were destined for each other and I, alone with no one to share my future, no one to love me. I can't help but to cry I felt my chest is being pierce by a thousand daggers at the same time. It was hell for me to be watching them getting married. When the priest asks if someone contradict that the two should be together I fight the strong urge to shout at the top of my lungs saying "I AM! BECAUSE I LOVE HIM BEFORE HER!!!!!!!!"

All of those years 10 years beat 12. I know I can't compete with her with looks. Ginny grown into a very beautiful swan. I cannot match those lovely red curls that raced down her waist. Her porcelain face that beamed with happiness. Her sexy figure that every man on the street would pay huge to have. Her job being the top healer in St. Mungos. And her being a good Chaser.

I cannot compare myself with her. I'm still an ugly duckling. I have very busy brown hair. I have a very ugly face. I don't have that figure. And I don't have a very good job. How ironic! I graduated as the top of my class while her, even though a year younger barely passed O.W.L's. I'm not good at Quidditch, I even hate flying.

In short I'm nothing compared to her.

I stared at the statue of Jesus. I can't blame him. I doubt even him cannot stop them from being married. I'm just wondering if he even heard my cries at night. Did he even see me miserable? I am just waiting for a miracle but I never received it. All of the visitors were already on Hogwarts for the reception. I muster up all my strength to go.

I went to my BMW and drive to King's Cross. I'm still crying. Was it that she has that I don't? Was it because I'm not good at Quidditch? Was it because I'm not beautiful? Was it because I don't have a good job? Was it because I'm just a sister to Harry? Was it because I'm not good enough for him?

I reach up the necklace that Harry gave me on my 23rd birthday. It was a Polaris. The Polaris also known as the North Star was his favorite even he's not that interested on Astronomy. He said when people are lost in the forest they just follow the North Star to be able to return to their camps. He said I was the star and he's the camper. He also said that I was the one who is directing him to the right path in life. He also promises 'Best Friends Forever'. He made that speech in front of everybody in the party. It was heaven and hell at the same moment for me. Heaven because of what he said. And hell because after that he proposed to Ginny. I was so shock and stunned because I didn't know they were dating. I had no clue.

Ginny said yes and everybody cheered and congratulates them. No one saw the pain in my eyes. I felt betrayed. On the spot at my birthday. I turned the radio on my car. I need to hear something. Something. Anything. The silence is making me deaf.

"This song is for all the broken hearted out there."

Great! Exactly what I needed DJ.

_My shattered dreams and broken heart  
are mending on the shelf  
I saw you holding hands_

I cried more. I remember the day Harry and I met.

"_Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter. I've read about you. I'm Hermione Granger."_

_Standing close to someone else  
Now I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feelings was gone  
I gave my best to you  
Nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry_

_"Ginny I am saying behalf of the sister I never had, Hermione. Would you Ginerva Weasley do the honor of being my lovely wife?"_

I recalled him saying on my birthday.

_  
One last cry  
before I leave it all behind  
I gotta put you out of my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I guess I'm down to my last cry  
_

_  
Cry.....  
_

"_And you my dearest sister Hermione, could you do the honors of being the bride's maid?"_

Those words are like knives being pierce through my chest and repeating the whole process.

_  
I was here  
You were there  
Guess we never could agree  
While the sun shines on you  
I need some love to rain on me  
Still I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feelings was gone  
Gotta get over you  
Nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry  
_

The pain that I'm going through right now is making it harder to breath. Harry, why? Why her? Why not me?

_One last cry  
Before I leave it all behind  
I gotta put you out of my mind  
For the very last time  
Been living a lie  
I guess I'm down, I guess I'm down  
I guess I'm down...  
I guess I'm down...  
To my last cry..._

After the song ended a deer suddenly leaped from the forest to the road. I turned the stirring wheel to my right hard. I lost control to the brakes and then suddenly darkness engulfs me.

----Normal Pov----

"Harry dear, have you seen Hermione?" ask Mrs. Granger looking worried for her daughter was not yet in the reception.

Harry who was having a conversation with Ron frowned.

"No if fact I'm wondering where she is. I haven't seen her after the wedding. I wonder where she is."

A large brown owl swoops around. Carrying a brown envelope and dropped it on Dumbledore. All of the attention was on him. Harry and the others approached him.

"Who's that from Professor?" ask Harry.

Dumbledore opened the letter and read it aloud.

"_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_My deepest apologies that a student of yours had a car accident in the muggle world luckily the Knight Bus is just passing by and they recognized Ms. Hermione Jane Grange at once. Ms. Granger is currently in a coma. She's staying in one of the nearest muggle hospital in the St. Stephen's Hospital in London._

_Yours truly,_

_Head of St. Mungos"_

After reading the letter to the crowd Harry and the others wasted to no time. They already fled from the place and went to St. Stephen's hospital.

----Hermione Pov. ----

Where am I?

What happen to me?

Am I dead?

Suddenly I realized I was in a hospital. I stood up from the bed I was laying. I felt so light. Like I was just swaying with the wind. I left my bed I am still wearing my gown. I look back and saw my body lying on the bed! What?! Am I actually dead? But there's a machine that helps me breathing. And my chest is rising up and down. I guess I am in a coma. I look out the glass window and saw a herd of people running in the corridor to my room. Harry Potter is in the lead next to him Ginny Weasley. They are still in their dresses.

The doctor stops them from entering all at once and explaining something to them. I couldn't hear so I left the room for a better hearing.

"Ms. Granger had a terrible car accident. She had 42 stitches in her head, arms, legs and stomach. She's in the intensive care unit. There's only 50 chance of her living. She's in coma right now. There is nothing more we can do. Let's just pray for her. I cannot allow you all to visit all at once. Only two at a time." With that he left.

"You can go first Mr. & Mrs. Granger." Said Harry

My mother and father entered the ICU quietly. I followed them. They are crying. After a few minutes, they left the room and went outside. The others agree that Ron and Harry will go next but fortunately Ron insisted that Harry should go alone. So he went inside my room and sat beside me. He's crying.

----Harry's Pov. ----

I can't help but to cry. Hermione, my best friend, the sister I never had is dying right before my eyes. Why? Why did she have to go alone? I touched her hand. It felt so cold. The warm feeling I always felt when I holding her is now gone. She looks so lifeless. How ironic! I saved many people I didn't even know or didn't cared for but right now I couldn't even do something for the person that matters to me most.

"Mione, come on fight it! I can't lose you. You always showed me the right way. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't get over Sirius. I couldn't save the world. I wouldn't be sane. Please don't leave us like this! Me like this! You haven't even delivered your speech in the reception. Fight it! You're strong! It's just like every other year in Hogwarts. We're always in the Hospital Wing. But we survived it. You can survive this too you know."

"I know that I take you for granted always. I'm so sorry."

"I know I never paid full attention to you. I'm so sorry."

"I know I never give a damn to what you're saying. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I never appreciate you before. I was wrong, so wrong. You're so important to me. You're always a part of me. You and Ron so don't leave us. The Golden Trio would be broken."

----Hermione Pov. ----

I was crying at the end of his speech. I never knew I'm that important to him. I know he always take me for grated but its okay I'm willing to give him anything. I know he never paid full attention to me but a mere glance is enough for me. I know he never really give any damn to what I'm saying but him pretending to listen is just enough. I want to do one more thing before I died. Please God can I talk to him?!

Suddenly I felt myself heavier. I slowly opened eyes. My eye lids couldn't open full view just a little peek. I feel something hot on my and someone clutching it. I look at me right. It was Harry. I smiled weakly.

"Harry……." I called him. Only a soft whisper came out of my mouth. He look up his face is full of tear streak. His eyes a red and puffy from crying and shock written all over it.

"Oh Hermione." That was all he could say.

I smile weakly at him. I tried to tell something to him. But it came out as a very mute whisper. He crouches and bends so that his ear is exactly at my mouth. I find it hard to breath. No! I'm not going to lose this moment. I just need to say this to him and then I will be all over. I can finally be at peace.

----Harry Pov. ----

"What is it, Mione?"

I can see she's using all her strength to speak.

"I…..I lov…..I love you." Then the hand that I'm holding dropped.

I look at her. She had that peaceful smile on her face. Suddenly the hospital machine rings off showing a single straight line on the monitor. Then the doctors and nurses went rushing in the room. One moment I was there the next moment Ginny had her arms around me. I push her away. I don't need her comfort.

"I don't need you comfort." I said to her angrily. She had a confused look in her face.

"Come one Harry let's go home. You need some rests sleep. We can come back tomorrow morning bright and early." She said softly.

"She's right Harry." Said Mrs. Weasley.

I glared at them.

"No." I said firmly.

"I'm not leaving Mione alone."

Before she could say anything one of the doctors went outside. Suddenly all of us were standing waiting for the news.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Granger didn't make it." Those dreaded words are like knives piece through my chest.

Hermione is dead.

Pls! Pls! Review! I begged you! Pretty please with all the chocolates in the world with a cherry on top! 


End file.
